Degrassi in real life
by Divinetigress85
Summary: What if Degrassi was based on a true story. What if Emma, Manny, Spinner, jane, were real people. Caitlin Ryan writes the script for the TV show Degrassi. She changed people and personalities. Time to meet who these people really are and how they act
1. Overview of the Story

Degrassi Cast Meet Degrassi in real life

By: Divinetigress85

*Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any way. I am just using the characters for a fan fiction

So I had an interesting idea for a fan fiction. What if the TV show Degrassi was based on real life. Caitlyn Ryan writes Degrassi the Next Generation based on the lives of her God daughter Emma and her friends. But what if What Caitlyn wrote was wrong. What if the personalities were wrong and so were some of the stories? Here is what the Degrassi people really feel about the TV show Degrassi. This is my take on what some of the characters should act like and what should have happened? So find out what happened to whom and who ended up with whom……Let me know if you would be interested.

I am introducing a new Character named Jackie Williams. She is Jane's Best friend and has a constant on again, off again thing with Lucas. She and Mia do not get along. Jackie is a cheerleading, bitch like Holly J, but loves to have fun and be carefree like Manny. I hope you like her.

This story will star:

Emma, Manny, Jay, Sean, Ellie, Craig, Spinner, Jackie, Jane, Lucas, Declan, Mia, Darcy, Peter, Paige, Marco, KC and Claire


	2. Introductions to the People

**Degrassi Cast Meet Degrassi in real life**

By: Divinetigress85

*Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any way. I am just using the characters for a fan fiction

Chapter 1: Introducing the characters

(A.N. Like the promos for season 9 where each character is talking or a few seconds, that's what this is about. This is just a way for me to introduce the characters how I would really like to see them on the show. This is also my chance to introduce my original Character Jackie, who if she was on Degrassi I imagine her being played by Sophia Bush. If anyone has seen OTH, then Jackie will seem familiar because she is basically like Brooke from that show. By the way….good luck guessing who ends up with whom)

**Jackie Williams**

"Hey everyone I am Jackie Williams. Cousin to Craig Manning. I am currently 28 years old and married. Who knew? I was the girl who said Marriage was for crazy people. I also have kids. I was never maternal in high school. Go figure I would have kids. I was 20 when Caitlin first decided to write the TV Show Degrassi the Next generation. At first I thought it was funny, now I think it's interesting. I was originally a Lakehurst kid. I was the popular cheerleader who rivaled Holly J for the top spot and beat her anytime. I am a bitch, who loves to get what she wants. I can be cold hearted and mean, but someone has to do it. What can I say? I had a rep to protect. Jane Vaughn was my best friend since elementary school. Her brother and Lucas and I have a long and complicated past, but who doesn't on Degrassi. Everyone hooked up with each other. It's a fact of life. Despite my mean side I could be nice…sometimes. I was the girl who suggested a battle of the bands, the one who arranged a prank war of boys versus girls. I like to have fun, even if that means beginning a food fight. Hey, I can't be a bitch all the time. I was also involved in a huge love square…triangle depending on how you look at it…it involved Lucas and another guy who shall remain nameless for the time being…besides I would not want to ruin your fun when you find out what Degrassi was really like and not what Caitlin wrote it as. Trust me you are in for one hell of a shock and one big surprise after another."

**Spinner Mason**

"Damn so Caitlin finally did it. She wrote about my life. I have watched the show for the past nine years. I was about 22 when it started. I got to say she got it all wrong. Some of those personalities on that show are severely whacked. But I am sure if you keep reading you will find that out. For starters Holly J and I never hooked up. Despite Jane…and the guy who shall remain nameless. Holly J has always been and always will be just a friend. Although now that the thought is in my head…maybe I will have to look her up. Although I was involved in quite the love triangle, but it would not be fun if I spoiled it for you. I am currently almost 30 and a cop. I also own the DOT. I deserve after slaving my life away for years. You guessed it I am married, but not to the girl you make think. Or maybe you do who knows. All I got to say is what Caitlin wrote about me was kind. I was worse of a bully then that, and the Cancer was real, but it was not Prostate Cancer, but I will save the surprise for when you read on…As for personality, that's me in a nut shell, but I like to think I am a little smarter."

**Jane Vaughn**

"Hey guys Jane here. Yeah I see from the promos I am supposed to cheat on Spin. Yeah, never happened. I totally….wait I can't give away what really happened, but just know Declan and I did hook up, but it's not how you think. I might have given away too much already, but you all know me I blab secrets. Sorry Darcy. Yes, I am still paying for the Halitosis secret. Jackie Williams is my bff, but for a while we had major problems. Probably do to the love triangle I was involved that she did not like very much. Yes, I was molested, but my break down was way worse than that. I am currently 28 years old and married. I am just starting to practice law. I love it. Oh and if you think that me getting beat by Derek was bad, well things are going to get worse. As for my personality on the show, that pretty much covers me except I would love to see the self righteous act dropped, I do not have a high horse. I never had one. So change that and you got me."

**Lucas Valirir**

"You have got to be kidding me. Caitlin had to go and write a freaking show about us. I do not get why I am involved at all. I am barely on the show, but apparently I need to be here for this stupid thing because I play a major part that Caitlin seemed to cut out. Yes I have an on again off again thing with Jackie. Yes I got Mia pregnant at the age of 14. However, I am a damn good father…now a day. My personality on the show is right on. That's me. I cannot deny it. But I am one hot dude. I like it. Let's see what to say about me. Ummm I am 29, married not saying to who, but you will never guess.…kids….I work…and no I do not marry Mia…please…after the kid she and I were pretty much over. Besides I could not stay faithful to anyone. Now with stupid Jackie prancing around."

**Mia Jones**

"I am quite happy Caitlin wrote this show. It told a story that needs to be told. It was high school and we all dealt with high school crap. Caitlin did sugar coat a lot, but she also left a lot out apparently. I see I go to Paris in Season 9. I wish. No way had that happened. The modeling world is not so much fun in high school. You will soon learn just what I went through and why my daughter lives with her father. Yes that's right I lost Izzy and to be honest I deserved it. I am currently 27 and well you will learn my profession soon enough. I am married with kids and I do see Izzy all the time even if she lives with Lucas. By the way thank god I did not marry Lucas. He was not my type. Just good for sex and that's it. As far as personality goes, that's me in nut shell."

**KC Guthrie **

"A group home, that's the best Caitlin could do. A group home was just a part of my many residences. You will soon learn what I mean. I did not even think I would be on the show to be honest. But apparently Caitlin wrote me in. Whatever. I am the gifted bad guy. That's me although my temper is a little worse and my past was worse. As for Claire. Let's just say that road was bumpy to say the least. Let's see. I am currently 28. Yes Caitlin made me younger then I really was. I graduated the same year as Jane Vaughn. I got married and had kids which is nice. My wife is pregnant. I went to school for Criminal Justice, how ironic right. That life was a long time ago and I would like to forget it.

**Claire Edwards**

"First let me say this Caitlin got me all wrong on that show. Darcy was the bible girl, not me. I stopped going to church in 8th grade. I never wore my uniform to high school. Sure I was in the gifted program and a little snob like, but other than that forget everything you know about Claire Edwards because I am way different. For starters I lost my virginity in 10th grade…and the biggest shock. Darcy and I are twins. Yes that's right Darcy was born ten minutes before me. We are twins and graduated the same year. I am currently 28 and married of course. I have a few kids and got a MA in social work which is what I do now. Like I said forget Claire Edwards, because everything you think you know about me…is about to be blown out of the water. As far as personality. I am a snob and a bitch stuck up, but I also can be a little wild and crazy when I want to be and I do not like being told what to do."

**Emma Nelson **

"Wow, and here I thought Caitlin knew me. I guess not. That Emma Nelson on the show. The Environmental, vegetarian, stuck up, prude, selfish, freak is not me. I am probably the most different from that. I care about the environment, but no way did I clean up the ravine because I wanted to. By the way Sean and I were not caught kissing in the ravine by Kendra. We were caught having sex. That's right I lost my virginity in 9th grade not when I was a senior. Please. I mean seriously, who wrote this. I can't believe it was Caitlin. Let me give you a glimpse into my personality. I am a flirty kind of girl, who loves to have a good time. I play pranks. As a matter of fact a prank war is how Sean and I got involved. I got him good. I also love to eat meat, and have fun. I hate acting like a prude. I love to dance and go to parties and have fun. So everything that show says is not true. Except the pervert from the internet, the STD and Anorexia. Those are real. I am currently 29. I got married. Can you guess to whom? I have a few kids and I am currently a Lawyer of course."

**Sean Cameron**

"Man I guess it's like I feel off the face of the earth since season six. I did join the army. I am no longer enlisted in the army. I did sever time in Iraq. Now I am back and well I am dealing. I do have a wife and I am thankful for her and my kids. I opened Cameron's Custom cars and business is booming. Jay works for me too which is good. As far as the show, that about sums me up. I am the guy with a bad back ground who has a temper and can be not so forgiving at time. I love how Caitlin wrote Emma, that's great. Super funny if you knew the real her. Although street racing was not the worst of the crap I pulled."

**Manny Santos**

"Wow, I am like so happy Caitlin wrote this. It's about time the real story of Degrassi was told. About time People knew the real Emma and everyone else. Because I love that girl. I can't stand her on the show, but the real Emma is so much better, you will see. As for me…on the show it's kind of right. I would like to think I am not that much of a slut, but maybe I am. Whatever, all I know is me and my girls ruled that school. Paige eat your heart out, but I was the ruler. Of course it helped to have some girls by my side. As always. As for what happened to me. Getting the abortion was not the worst…that's assuming I got the abortion…you will have to read to find out the truth. I am an actress on a famous soap opera. I have a husband and kids, and he is really great with the kids. I am very blessed to have the life I have."

**Jay Hogart**

"What can I say about me? Besides the jackass Caitlin makes me out to be. It's true, but I am way worse in person. I can still charm any girl out of her pants. Although I am a happily married man ladies, but that just happened a few years ago. Took me a while. I finally got a good job from Sean. It beats getting fired all the time. I never did get my GED, oh well. Who needs school? Caitlin is so nice to me on the show, but I basically raised hell for everyone. I was the baddest of the bad guys. I did a lot of crazy up crap and I am not sure anyone will like me when they read this. As for personality. I am a little darker than that and not as caring."

**Ellie Nash**

"Not much to say about me. What you see on the show is me, but the cutting was worse and when you will read you will see why. Marco is my bff still. I love the guy. I did achieve my dream of being a major journalist. I also got married and I have a kid. Nice right. I know I never thought it myself. I see everyone seems to like Craig and me. I do not get it. I did not like him this much back in high school. Craig was ewww and off limits. Some of my storylines that Caitlin wrote for me are good, but it does not even begin to tell half the story. As far as personality, please. Since when did I become Miss Sunshine? In College, yeah right. Miss Sunshine is for Paige."

**Craig Manning **

"Caitlin wrote me down to a T. That is me. The goofy guy, who makes stupid choices like doing drugs, Never do drugs. It screws up your life. As for the rest, all I can say is there is more to all my stories. Way more. My Bipolar was not discovered so fast. I went downhill for a long time for that. I am now 29 and married, with a rock star music career. I have kids, dogs, and a big house. I live the life and I will not deny it. Jackie Williams is actually my cousin. So it's very interesting. Her mother and my dad are siblings and they have a lot in common. Enjoy reading."

**Please review and let me know what you think. Remember this is my take on how the characters should be on Degrassi. IF I was writing the show this is what would have happened. But you have to keep reading to find out the secrets and events that happened and to find out who is married to whom…because you might never guess it.**


	3. The Reunion

**Degrassi Cast Meet Degrassi in real life**

By: Divinetigress85

*Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any way. I am just using the characters for a fan fiction

Chapter 2: The Reunion

It was time for the Degrassi reunion. The ten year reunion for some, but that brought back everyone because in one way or another they were all tied together. So everyone filed into the gym for the much anticipated reunion. Old friend saw each other and hugged talking to get reacquainted. Others avoided each other because of past pain. It was a room filled with clashing personalities, love, hatred, and memories. People looked around at husbands and wives wondering how they loved and lost certain people and then loved again. Although know this everyone who was married, was married to their sole mate. They were dearly in love, but the memories of past relationships always would exist. Everyone gathered around to talk about old memories and to reminisce about what happened and what was going on now.

"Okay so is anyone going to discuss the elephant in the room? Like Degrassi. I mean did you see the Promos for season 9. Seriously." Jackie said speaking up. She was always first to speak up. "I mean I am not even on the damn show. Which sucks? Because I am the best." She said laughing.

Jackie's husband just gave her a look with a lopsided grin. That was his wife for you. Always with a cocky head on her shoulders, but what a hot little head it was. Finally he spoke up, "I happen to be glad you are not on the show. It would suck to have to see you and your many flirtations running around."

Jackie eyed her husband, "Still jealous are we. How cute?"

Jackie's husband walked over and placed a passionate kiss on her soft, sweet lips. "Not jealous. I just feel bad for the fools who think they had a chance. We all know you and I were meant to be."

"Okay first gross love birds. You two never could keep your hands to yourself. I want to talk about what the hell they did to me. I mean...I cannot stand myself on the show. What's with Emma? Seriously. Please tell me I am not like that." Emma scoffed.

Sean just laughed, "Personally I find it hilarious. I was watching "Gangsta, Gangsta" with Jay and I cracked up laughing. I mean…Caitlin really pulled one over on you."

Manny laughed as well, "I agree. I mean come on Em. No one saw that coming. But you know we love you. Besides you should be happy. The show makes your past less colorful."

Jackie smiled, "Yeah it makes you seem more….virginal. Or maybe that is Claire. I mean is it just me or the Promos make it seem like KC cheats with Jenna right, but if I remember correctly. I thought Reese was involved somehow." Jackie eyed Claire.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Hey I never cheat thank you. And Reese and the whole drama did not come in until tenth grade. As for Jenna, never happened. Unless KC is keeping a secret."

KC held his hands up, "Hey do not look here. I never did a thing except beat the crap out of Reese. Besides I am glad I stayed with Claire then. My then grade was very happy at the beginning."

All the sudden Claire elbowed KC. "Do not go there. That's in the past thank you very much." She scoffed. "All I know is last time I checked Darcy was the bible girl, since when did I wear my uniform to school. I mean. What….that's not me….well not completely?"

Lucas just laughed, "Chill people. I mean it's just a damn TV show…. who cares what they got right or wrong. Last time I check Paige was in friendship club and according to that show she was not…it is all in Caitlin's head. So why are we even discussing it. If I had an opinion I would say that I am quite awesome on that show. They should so bring me back."

Craig just smirked, "Because its fun and they are women. It's what they do. None stop talking."

"Hey speak for yourself." Jane told the guys. "I mean come on, we do not always talk. Sometimes we kick ass. And by the way I resent the show saying I cheated on Spinner. That never happened…at least not exactly."

"Or get your ass kicked. Did you guys see the one with Derek and Moose? Too bad they did not show what happened to them." Mia replied.

"Well I for one love me on there, but I do not get the crush on Craig. I mean. Me and Craig….Craig and I…..I do not see it." Ellie said with a big smile as she laughed.

Jackie just sat back and watched. Everyone discussing the differences between the show and themselves. So many similarities so many differences. Jackie looked at husbands and wives. Practically everyone had dated each other in this group except for a few. Soon the world would know their dirty little secrets, everyone's list.

"Here is some background people should know. First Lakehurst burnt down way sooner than the show let one. Jane, Jackie, and Mia have attended Degrassi since they were sophomores. A few other things. The separations are like this. Craig, Spinner, Lucas, Emma, Manny, Ellie and Sean all graduated the same time. Had Jay stuck around he would have graduated with them. Jane, Jackie, Mia, KC, and Claire all graduated the year after. So everyone is around the same age. Oh and do not assume our spouses are among the list of characters, if you do you might be in for a nice shock". Jackie thought. If people only knew the truth. Well this reunion was about to get real? Real with the truth. Starting from the beginning. The merging of schools. It happened on a nice winter morning in January. The schools merged and yes JT was still alive, but not for long. Oh and Rick Murray, he was a Lakehurst student who was about to cause a ton of havoc, but not yet.

TO BE CONTINUED…..please review


End file.
